BA036
Synopsis Yazmyne and Dante reach Majorelle City, where they plan to meet with Savannah who is competing for her third ribbon. Savannah enters the contest with Wartortle and Nidorina and she wins. After the Contest, Yazmyne wants to battle Savannah in a Double Battle to apply what she's learned against a Coordinator. Yazmyne uses Staryu and Butterfree against Savannah's Nidorina and Jigglypuff. Savannah wins the battle, but Yazmyne has developed a combination with Gust to speed up Staryu's Rapid Spin. Savannah suggests that Yazmyne teach Butterfree Silver Wind. Summary Dante and Yazmyne and shown talking to Savannah outside a Contest Hall in Majorelle City. Savannah questions why Yazmyne isn't entering the contest. Yazmyne reflects on her Contest victory in Potpourri with Pidgeotto, and says that she's simply not ready to compete just yet since such a victory didn't seem like a real victory. Savannah understands saying that all victories are necessarily satsifying, but she is glad that Yazmyne and Dante can watch her perform. Savannah leaves and Dante advises that Yazmyne ask Savannah for advice about Double Battles. Since Yazmyne has been so focused on that, she's been a little distacted. Yazmyne agrees but plans to ask after the contest, not wanting to distract Savannah from her performance. The scene shifts to the Contest where Hailey, the MC, speaks about the wonderful Coordinators and their Pokemon as several appeals pass. Yazmyne and Dante sit in the audience while Mienfoo is enjoying the contest tremendously. It is eventually Savannah's turn and she performs with Wartortle. Wartortle pops out of her PokeBall and rotates her tail with a light blue Aqua Tail that sends streams of water across the entire stage, creating a rainbow, which is more than enough for a magnificent appeal. Dante applauds the way Savannah shows off Wartortle's tail. At the end of the appeal stage, Yazmyne and Dante go backstage to congratulate Savannah on her performance. Yazmyne inquires at to why Savannah only used one attack. Savannah explains reminds Yazmyne of the ultimate contest, the Kanto Grand Festival. She tells her that there are two appeal stages and the first one is a "one hit wonder" kind of deal. All Pokemon are only allowed one attack. For the last few Contests, she's been practicing using only one attack on the appeal stage. Being honest, Savannah admits that she was knocked out in the performance round of her last two contests doing so, but she says that she'd rather be knocked out in a regular contest now since she will have more time to practice. Yazmyne expresses that she didn't know of the rule and she'll now have something to practice. In any case, Dante compliments Wartortle on that Aqua Tail for it's sheer beauty, causing Wartortle to blush. The results of the appeal stage are posted, and Savannah lands in third place for her simply yet magnificent appeal, meaning she's going into the next round. Yazmyne and Dante return to the stands to watch Savannah battle with Nidorina in the first round of battles. Nidorina defeats a Skiddo with a type advantage then a Combusken in the semifinals. Savannah and Nidorina face a female Coordinator and her Glalie in the finals. The match is already underway with a minute left on the clock. Nidorina's blobs of Toxic are deflected by a Gyro Ball that costs Savannah some points, placing her behind her opponent. Glalie continues to attack and Nidorina produces a Shadow Claw to repel the Ice-Type at just the right moment. Nidorina follows with Thunderbolt that lands on Glalie for an explosion. Glalie recovers and fires an Ice Beam, which Nidorina confidently blocks with a sparkling pink shield of Protect, just before time runs out. Savannah clenches the victory by a decent amount of points, thus winning her elusive third Kanto ribbon. The audience applauds Savannah and her two Pokemon. Following the Contest, Savanah joins Dante and Yazmyne for an evening dinner and Savannah intends to stay in the city for one more night before moving onto the next Contest. Taking the chance, Yazmyne asks Savannah about double battles, relaying her recent experience with her mother, which resulted in defeat. Savannah comments that since she lost in the appeal stage in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, she doesn't have much to say about actual double battle experience, but she had practiced for weeks before the tournament to perfect the different aspects of double battles. Savannah says that you have to pick two Pokemon whose techniques are compatible for combinations as well as accommodating for the others' weaknesses be it type or speed, strength, or defense. Yazmyne says that she's been practicing a lot, so she would have to have a double battle with Savannah. Savannah looks a little down at first but gladly accepts to be Yazmyne's training partner for the day, saying it's never too early to start practicing. The two Coordinators head to the battle grounds outside the Pokemon Center. Savannah shows off her two Pokemon for the battle, Wartortle and a Snover. Yazmyne scans Jigglypuff into her PokeDex. Yazmyne decides to battle with Staryu and Butterfree with Staryu replacing Pidgoetto. The battle begins and Savannah asks Yazmyne to show her what she's practiced. Major Events *Yazmyne and Dante meet with Savannah *Savannah enters and wins the Majorelle City Contest and wins, earning her third Kanto ribbon *Savannah is revealed to have captured a Jigglypuff *Savannah and Yazmyne have a Double Battle and Savannah wins Characters People *Yazmyne *Dante *Savannah *Hailey *Nurse Joy *Judges *Coordinators *Audience *Civilians Pokemon *Ivysaur (Yazmyne's) *Butterfree (Yazmyne's) *Staryu (Yazmyne's) *Wartortle (Savannah's) *Nidorina (Savannah's) *Jigglypuff (Savannah's) *Misdreavus *Kadabra *Pachirisu *Fraxure *Skiddo *Rhyhorn *Combusken *Shiftry *Venomoth *Glalie Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Battles Ablaze